gupfandomcom-20200214-history
T-70
The T-70 was a Russian light tank designed to replace both the T-60 scout tank and T-50 infantry tank. History 'Development' The first batch of T-70s were built with a GAZ-202 automotive engine on each side of the hull, one driving each track. This arrangement was seen to be a serious problem, even before the first tanks were issued. It was quickly redesigned as the T-70M (although it continued to be referred to as just T-70), with the engines in-line on the right side of the tank and a normal transmission and differential. The conical turret was replaced by one more easily welded out of plate armour, and moved to the left side of the hull. T-70s were put into production in March 1942 at Zavod No. 37, and along with T-60 production at GAZ and Zavod No. 38 until they completely replaced T-60 production in September 1942, in April 1942, the conical turrets on early-production machines were replaced with new welded turrets. Their production ended in October 1943. 'Operational History' By 1942 light tanks were considered inadequate. Unable to keep up with T-34s, their one-man turret made them unsuitable for coordinating tank platoons. By November 1943 they were replaced by T-34/76, T-34/85 variants and an influx of lend-lease tanks, even though they were produced by small factories unable to produce component for medium and heavy tanks and remained in service until 1948. Some T-70s performed well during the war. On July 6th 1943 a T-70 of the 49th Guards tank brigade destroyed 4 medium tanks (including a Panther) near Pokrovka village and on March 26th 1944 a T-70 of the 3rd Guards Tank army blocked a column of 18 panzers by destroying one Panther and immobilizing another one. In Girls Und Panzer Ribbon Warrior During the Tankathlon match against Bonple High School, Katyusha Volunteeer's Army, fielded an echelon of sixteen T-70 under the command of Nina. After they disposed of two 7TP, one was taken out by a camouflaged TKS, which was put out of commission by Nina. After Bonple manage to lure and trap T-70s in the forest two were destroyed by ambushed 7TP and one got bogged down in the mud, unfortunately KVA recovered quickly as Nina disposed of the ambushed 7TP and encircle the rest. Katyusha sent under the request of Nina a second echelon of sixteen T-70 commanded by Alina. KVA have now twenty-eight tanks fielded against only one TKS and five 7TP. While Nina's tank and another T-70 stayed in retreat, Alina's echelon performed a pincer movement and disposed of Uszka and the remaining TKS but failed to notice the four camouflaged 7TP, Jajka and her three remaining tanks rushed to the flag tank. Despite their best efforts the T-70s were unable to stop Jajka's charge and the flag tank was destroyed. Katyusha's Volunteer Army and Polite Girls are seen parading during the tournament introduction with T-70 while they will use the T-60 during their matches. During the Cauldron tournament second round Yellow Team fielded three T-70 (commanded by Katyusha, Nonna and Klara). At the beginning of the match Polite Girls switched their T-60 for T-70. After sunset they are seen exchanging fire with Pink Team without scoring any hits. During the night, while resting in a mall parking lot, Nonna and Klara's T-70s were destroyed taken by surprise by Team ONI and were taken after to the neutral zone gas station to be repaired. Katyusha on her side was still being assaulted by Pink Team until the end of the round while Nonna and Klara's tanks were not repaired in time. Trivia *KVA and Polite Girls's T-70 are equipped with a 45mm VT-42 L/66 gun, which was a tank mounted derivative of the 45mm M1942 M-42 AT gun, very few were produced (maximum 10) due to the obsolescence of light tanks in the Red Army and it seems that none of the gun has entered service, while some Russian historians says that they fought at Caucasus area. *A T-70 can be seen in the ground of the battle between ONI Team and the Anti-ONI taskforce, which is inconsistent as no T-70 was part of the assault team, the only remaining standing T-70 was Katyusha's battling Pink Team. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:Russian Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Katyusha Volunteer Army Category:Pravda Girls' High School